The Homunculus Pawn
by happystars1325
Summary: Your dream is my dream, Your enemies are My enemies. all those who oppose and stands in the way of my king shall be trampled on and destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Homunculus Pawn

-I don't own High School dxd or any other media references that i used to create this story.

Elio's eyes opened as he woke, He noticed that he is inside of his bedroom. He doesn't have any recollection of how he got here, The last memory he has before waking up today was losing consciousness as he transfered his soul into a Homunculus body that he had created.

'speaking of which, did i succeed?'. He moved his arms in front of them, his eyes widen upon seeing the youthful appearance.

He turned his head to the left where he has a large mirror. he could't believe what he was seeing, the reflection that stared at him was not of an old man but if a white haired silver eyed teen with an athletic body.

"Ha. haha. hahahaha". he couldn't contain his happiness anymore making him burst out laughing while tears of joy streamed down his cheeks.

The door burst opened and Sona with a worried look on her face entered the room. "What happened?".

The first thing that elio did upon seeing his contracted devil was to jump out of bed, He tried to walk towards her but his body lost its balance thankfully sona was fast enough to catch him.

"Woah there, You just woke up in a new body so don't push it immediately".

Elio didn't mind that he wasn't able to control the body normally yet, all that matter was he didn't have a deteriorating and rapidly aging body anymore.

Sona was surprised when Elio suddenly moved to hug her, his weight was more than enough to push both of them on the bed.

"I-I did it".

Sona smiled fondly before returning the hug. Despite the happiness of seeing her friend happy She had to break some bad news to him.

"Elio, I have to tell you something".

Elio moved his head so she would be facing sona who is currently blushing because of the close proximity of their face and for another reason. "What is it?".

"Before i say it, could you put some clothes on first".

He looked down his body and saw that he is fully nude. he turned his attention back to sona but a mischievous grin is placed on his lips. "Pervert".

Sona glared at her friend as he stood up and cautiously walked towards his clothes drawer. "Pervert?You dare call me a pervert?".

"Uhuh, yup, seeing that you could have at least told me earlier that i was naked". He wore the clothes that he took from his drawers which is a plain black shirt, boxers and pants. "Or maybe you were staring at my naked body while i was unconsious?".

Sona gave him an undignified look. "I did not!".

she didn't stare but had caught an eyeful because she carried him here.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me". He let himself fall on the bed next to her.

"The Transfer failed and you almost died".

"say what now?".

"your soul was able to move to the new body but wasn't able to fully integrate to it so i was forced to Reincarnate you in my peerage".

She had wanted him in her peerage for a long time now but elio would always reject her offer, She was forced to do so because she didn't want to lose him.

Elio was silent, He wanted to be mad at her for reincarnating him without his consent but he couldn't seeing that if she hadn't turn him into a devil then he would be dead by now.

Sona turned to her new servant who was still currently silent, but as her head turned to face him she was met with kiss directly on the lips. Her eyes widen in surprise as she stared at elio who has his eyes closed while kissing her.

their lips parted and elio gave her a sly smile. "That's for reincarnating me into a devil without my consent".

her face became red from embarrassment and anger, she then proceeded to punched him in the face but he managed to react on time to dodge it. "You bastard!".

Elio then move quickly and pressed his lips against hers against giving her a quick peck. "seeing that you saved me you'll have to take responsibility".

Sona just settled glaring at him with a full blown blush while he laughed at her expression.

"Anyways, What did you to my old body?". He couldn't just leave it.

"I burned it". a wide smile appeared on her lips as she sae the shock look on his face.

"What the hell? i was planning to study it". He wanted to know what caused his rapid aging and deterioration and if it could be cured but it seems that he won't be able to seeing that she had already disposed of it.

"Well too bad its already ashes and i had already flushed it down the toilet".

"You what?!". the hell was wrong with this woman. "You could have at least buried it".

"let it go, it's useless anyway".

"You are one cruel lady".

She just smiled at him before she stood up before offering him a hand. "let's go, i made some food earlier".

He took her hand and he got pulled up by her. "so what did you make?".

"beef curry". The two made their way to kitchen where sona made him wait at the table while she prepared for the two of them.

"So sona what did you use to reincarnate me?". he took the plate that she handed him and placed it on the table.

sona sat while she placed her food in front of her. "3 pawn pieces and before you complain, those pieces were my last ones".

Elio nodded before he proceeded to eat. "This taste good".

"thank you".

"anyways, i wasn't really going to complain, i just wanted to know what role will i be fulfilling in the group".

sona wave him off. "don't think about it too much just focus on yourself right now".

"If you say so". he said with a shrug as he continued on eating.

As they continued to eat sona then remembered something. "by the way, what was thise chains-luke tattoos that appeared on tour body when i reincarnated you?".

"Seals". He quickly answered. "i placed seals on this body so i won't get overwhelmed by the strength and power, though i'll release it after a week".

Sona just nodded at what he said. "anyways, bu next week you will be attending school as a second year student".

"Not a problem". He did want to experience going to school before.

"I'll be staying here for the mean time"

"Eh? why? don't get me wrong, the thought of living in the same house as you is fine but why did you suddenly decide on staying here?".

"To make sure nothing happens to you, until we are fully sure that nothing would go wrong from the transfer, i'll be staying with you".

Elio nodded in acceptance, at least now he has more reason to spend time with her.

the two then continued eating while conversing on different topics but it was mostly coming from sona as she tells him about the other peerage members.

-To be continued-

A/N :

would elio be Overpowered? he'll be strong and powerful but not OP, well not yet anyways.

any ideas and suggestion for new enemies, sacred gear or what so ever is be welcome. i still don't know what to do with a sona story.

This will be a harem by the way


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Unsealing of power

i don't own high school dxd nor any other media reference that i used to create this story.

Sona stared at elio's sleeping face, her new pawn have once again made his way on to her bed last night. she moved the hair that covered his face on the back of his ear.

5 years, that's how long she and elio knew each other, it started when her sister decided that it was a good idea to bring her to the human world. She had met him purely on coincidence, elio was still a magician in training back then and his condition wasn't that severe. One thing led to another and she ended up making a pact with him before heading back to the underworld with her sister.

despite their distance they never lost contact. it was only until her first year in staying at the human world she discovered about his condition. she tried reincarnating him to her peerage but he would always declined, she would have taken forceful measures if he didn't explain to her what he is planning to do.

as she stared at his sleeping face, a playful smile appeared on her lips. Sona moved a away from him a little before placing his leg between them and with a push she kicked him off of the bed.

"Gah!" Screamed elio as he awoken from the sudden fall. "what the hell?".

he pushed himself up in a sitting position facing the bed, his eyes widen upon seeing sona sitting on it wearing a blue deep V-neck Long Sleeves Bodycon Sheath Short Jumpsuit.

Elio rubbed his eyes to make sure what he is seeing was not an illusion nor a dream. "am i in heaven?".

"devils don't go to heaven" sona remarked as she covered herself. "what are you doing in my bed again?".

He blinked in thought. "i can't remember".

sona sighed, she already knew how he got here seeing that she had woken up when he actually opened the door. he was half-asleep, despite her saying that it wasn't his room he wasn't even listening and just headed straight to the bed to sleep.

"anyways, let's get something to eat".

Elio nodded as his stomach grumbled in hunger. He watched as sona got out of the bed leaving the covers, his eyes solely fixed on her hips and butt.

"what a good sight to start off the morning" He whispered to himself.

sona caught wind of what he said making her shake her head. she knows what he is referring to because of how intense he is staring at her hips and butt, she could literally feel it. "Get up you pervert, Your the one making the breakfast today".

"Yes ma'am". He quickly stood uo before walking past her but not after slapping her butt.

that was the limit of what she could take right now, sona punched the back of his head for his action. "No touching".

A grin appeared on elio's lips while he held the area that she punched. "But i can look? After all you only said no touching".

"Just..go to the kitchen and prepare something".

"as you wish". He said with a bow before speeding towards the kitchen leaving sona.

Sona sighed, Elio's perverted antics were somewhat tiring but tolerable because they don't really tend to go overboard other than the occasional remarks.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and followed after elio.

-Later-

The two could be seen standing in the middle of the training room that is situated underneath the house. it was created so there would be a place where elio's parent or Him could practice magic.

"Never knew that you have such place underneath your house".

"my parents created this place so they could practice powerful magical spells without getting noticed or destroying anything". Elio proceeded to remove his shirt as he continued explaining. "If a normal person opens the door they would only see a normal basement but using the key that i have i can open this separate space"

"Ne Elio, can you make one like this?". She was planning to have him create a room like this where the others could train.

"i can, why?".

"can you create one in the student council office so the others will have a place to train".

"I could but.."

"But what?"

"you see i was planning to modify this key so it can be used on any door to open this room but if you want a separate one then i guess i won't have to change this one".

"does that mean.."

"yes, once i finished this everyone can use it"

"Thanks". the other peerage members are lacking training, by letting them use the training room elio would be helping them alot.

"Don't mention it". Elio summoned a magic circle under him. "could you step back a little, i'll be undoing the seals".

Sona nodded and did as she was told. she watched as elio started the process of unsealing, The chains tattoo's that wrapped around his body materialized into real chains before they broke and fell to the ground in pieces.

she felt no surge in power nor noticed any difference in him. "is that it?".

"What, you were expecting a explosion of energy like in the anime's or something?" His power was already unsealed the moment the chains broke, He just quickly controlled it.

"i somewhat did". Sona said with a blush of embarrassment making elio sigh.

"Fine". He released his demonic energy and it quickly covered his body with a blue flame-like aura. the ground beneath him broke creating a small crater.

Sona's eyes widen in shock, the power that he is currently showing is not of a low class devil. "You're power is already at Ultimate Class".

Elio stopped channeling his energy outwards. "Well that was a waste of demonic energy".

all of his magical energy was converted into a demonic energy upon his reincarnation. The body was created to possess a high level of magical energy with the ability to quickly regain it, the level was increased thanks to him turning into a devil.

Sona didn't know if she should be happy that she has a powerful servant or be envious that he is above her in terms of power.

-to be continued-

AN : What's up people. Here with a new chapter.

in terms of power Elio is at Ultimate class devil level but he is still considered a low class devil.

He won't turn into a super pervert or anything. just the constant remarks and all.

This is a harem but i'll build the relationships in the best way i can. the status between him and sona right now is at super close best friends.

Sorry for the short chapters. Hoped you liked it. Ideas, comments and suggestions are welcome.

Oh i forgot to tell. english isn't my first language so sorry for the grammatical errors but i am trying to fix it.

Hope everyone enjoys.


End file.
